Her Disciple
by Repiece
Summary: Shigure and her disciple Kenichi


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi.

**Rated M for a reason. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Disciple<strong>

"Hello! Is anybody here! Miu-san! Masters!" Kenichi Shirahama called out in the large dojo building of the Ryozanpaku Dojo. It was quite odd for the dojo to be as quiet as it is. No matter what kind of day it was, Ryozanpaku would always be so loud and lively. But for some strange reason, it wasn't today. There was no yelling, fighting for food, Apachai's loud voice ringing throughout the dojo, there was no smell of alcohol, no Akisame's philosophical phrases, no perverted tactics by Kensei, no Miu, no Elder and no...

"Kenichi..."

"Waaaaahhhhhh!" Kenichi jumped in shock. Looking behind him, he saw the beautiful Shigure hanging upside down looking at him in her usual expressionless face. "Shigure-san! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Never let your...guard down..." Shigure responded with her low and calm voice. Kenichi watched as she acrobatically landed on the floor.

"R-Right..." Kenichi stuttered as his racing heart calmed down. "So...where is everybody?"

"They went...shopping." She replied and then turned around to walk back to her room.

"Oh." He simply replied as he watched her walk away. "So, why didn't you go?"

"Elder told me to keep one eye on Ryozanpaku...and you." She stopped and replied. When she finished she began walking again.

"Ah, wait a minute!" Kenichi called out to her. "So...what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." She answered looking back at him. "I could...train you..." She started to unsheathe her katana.

"N-No thanks!" Kenichi immediately responded. "You know! I'll just go and do some cleaning!" He chuckled nervously and ran the other direction in fear.

Shigure watched him until he disappeared and put her sword back in its scabbard. She frowned in disappointment of the fact that Kenichi still wouldn't let her teach him about swordsmanship. It made her feel kind of lonely. Sighing, she walked to her room.

* * *

><p>"There we go!" Kenichi exclaimed as he admired his cleaning work. It took him a while, but he was finally able to clean every single room in Ryozanpaku. Well, almost every room. Kenichi gulped as he stopped in front of the only room he did not get to clean. Shigure's room. He remembered very well what almost happened before when he tried to enter her room.<p>

He knew Shigure always had her guard up and that was no exception to everyone in the dojo. He knew she probably had set up traps in her room. Traps that would almost certainly kill him. T hen there was the fact that she was also naked and that caused him to get KO'd by a nose bleed. Luckily for him, he knew what to do. He knocked on the door.

"Ummm, Shigure-san, are the traps disabled?" He asked calmly and waited for a response.

"Y...es." He heard her answer.

"Your not naked too, right?"

"Y...es." He heard her respond again and he sighed in relief.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" He told her and opened the door. Looking around, he didn't see Shigure anywhere until he looked up. He saw Shigure up on the scaffold, cleaning her katana in the process. Feeling Kenichi's eyes on her, she coolly looked down at him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Uh...If you don't mind, Shigure-san...I'm here to clean your room...but only if it's okay with you..." He asked her nervously as she simply just stared at him.

"F...ine..." She replied and returned to cleaning her katana.

"Right!" Kenichi exclaimed and began cleaning her room, wetting the rag and then sliding it on the floor. Shigure averted her eyes from her katana from time to time to look down at Kenichi. It amazed her how much he was enjoying cleaning her room. A small smile formed on her lips.

After he finished cleaning, he wiped the sweat from his forehead in satisfaction. He looked up to tell Shigure that he was done, but she wasn't there. "Shigure-san?" He called out to her, but there was no response. Confused, he started to climb up the scaffold. When he reached the top, he looked around and saw her no where in sight. "Shigure-san! Where are you?" He called out again, but still couldn't see or find her.

He began crawling on the scaffold to get a better view of her room and hopefully find her. He kept on crawling until he reached a pole that he held on so that he wouldn't fall. He had a great view of Shigure's room, but not even that was good enough to find the sword master.

Turning to his head to the right, he came face to face with Shigure, which caused him to fluster and immediately back away from her in shock, his back hitting against the pole. "S-Shigure-san! What are you doing!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Keni...chi..." She said his name as she crawled on her hands and knees toward him. Kenichi's face was getting red as it possibly could. He looked away from her approaching face and when he saw that her cleavage was clearly visible and it only made him blush even harder.

"Shigure-san! W-Wait! What are you doing!" He began to panic as her face was only inches from his.

"Keni...chi..." She said his name slowly. "Do you have a fev...er?" Kenichi blinked at her in surprise. "Your re...d"

Kenichi was shocked as he could be. He thought she was trying to seduce him, but she only thought that he had a fever because his face was red for a whole different reason then having a fever. "Ah...n-no...that's not it..." He stuttered as she looked at him with her light purple colored eyes.

"Then why are...you so red?" She asked.

"W-W-Well...that's because..." Kenichi tried to explain, but couldn't get the words out as he couldn't help but look at her luscious red lips. He suddenly felt a strange urge inside of him and then the same urge took over his entire body. He then leaned his head forward and kissed his teacher. Shigure was shocked. Her eyes widened as far as they ever went at the sudden action done by her disciple.

Her first kiss was taken by her own disciple. However, it was also Kenichi's first kiss as well. Kenichi didn't know what the feeling was that caused him to steal a kiss from Shigure, but he noticed that she did not pull away. He opened his eyes slightly, to see her facial expression, which he assumed was that of shock, but he was surprised to see her eyes closed and allowing him to continue kissing her. He closed his eyes as he felt his head go back until the back of his head touched the pole. Shigure leaned into the kiss even further. They both then broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"S-Shigure-san..." He said her name through his pants.

"Keni...chi..." She responded and then kissed him again. Kenichi's blush grew as he felt her breasts rub against his chest. He could easily feel her erect nipples through her clothing and he was lying if he said it didn't feel good. During the kiss, Shigure eventually found herself sitting on Kenichi's lap as they continued kissing. Shigure was the first to make the kiss more pleasurable and used her tongue. She licked Kenichi's bottom lip and let out a moan in pleasure. Kenichi opened his mouth to allow her tongue to access his mouth as she took advantage of it.

Kenichi was amazed at how well she kissed. He was especially surprised that she continued to kiss him even though he was her disciple. She pulled back. The two of them look into each others eyes. Kenichi was surprised to see love in her eyes and lust as well. To his surprise, she started to undress herself.

"S-S-Shigure-san...what are you doing?" He began to panic again as she let her robe drop off her shoulders and onto to the beam behind her. Kenichi's eyes widened at the size of her breasts that were covered by the chain mail that she wore underneath her clothes all the time. However, her erect nipples were clearly visible, even through her chain mail. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her mounds as a certain growth in his pants began rising.

"Isn't this...what lovers do..." Shigure told him as he looked at her in shock.

"W-W-What?" He asked in shock at what she just called them. "L-Lovers?"

Shigure nodded her head and kissed him again. Shigure started to remove her chain mail. Kenichi couldn't help but watch her and when the chain mail finally came off, his face turned as red as a tomato. He was finally able to see something that not even his perverted master Kensei was able to see and he was amazed by them.

Shigure felt a little uncomfortable by his gaze, but at the same time felt happiness as well. "Keni...chi...it's okay..." She told him making him look up at her. "You ca...n touch them..." Kenichi's eyes widened in shock.

"B-But why?" He couldn't believe what he just asked her. Sitting on his lap was one of the most gorgeous woman he ever laid his eyes on and she was allowing him to touch her breasts and here he was asking why. Shigure then smiled at him.

"Because I lo...ve you..." Kenichi's eyes widened at her confession. He couldn't believe she said those words so easily and it was even more of a surprise that this older woman was actually in love with him. She was also his master, which made it even more shocking. Taking one big gulp, he raised his hand and moved it toward her right breast. Shigure watched his hand and when it finally touched the skin of her breast, she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. She couldn't believe at how good it felt to have the person she loved touching her like this.

Kenichi was shocked by her reaction and it only made him want to hear her moan again. He started to move his hand and just like he wanted it, she let out another moan. He looked up at her face while he continued to caress her breast, he saw that she was really enjoying what he was doing to her. Shigure was amazed that such a feeling existed even though she knew about sex, but never did it before. She never even masturbated because she believed there was no point in doing so. However, the pleasure she was feeling was making her regret that she never at least tried masturbating once.

Kenichi then took his other hand and placed it on her other breasts which only doubled the pleasure thus making her moan even louder. "Ah...Keni...chi..." She moaned out his name as he rubbed both her nipples between his thumb and index finger. Shigure wanted more and she surprised Kenichi when she pushed her body forward so that her breasts were now in front of Kenichi's face. "Ple...ase use your mouth..." She told him and Kenichi did exactly what she wanted and engulfed one of her breast with his mouth.

Shigure arched her head back at the feeling of her disciple's warm mouth against her breast, while he kneaded the other with his hand. The pleasure she was feeling now was nothing compared to what she felt a few seconds ago and the fact that Kenichi was sucking on her breast as well as licking her nipple only made it feel better.

Kenichi then changed breasts, continuing to pleasure the woman on top of him. Shigure opened her eyes slightly at the feeling of Kenichi's erection hitting against her and moaned. Shigure started to move back as Kenichi let go of her breast with a pop. He looked up at her and watched as she reached down to his lap and his face flustered in embarrassment at his erection. "Ummm..." He stuttered, but Shigure silenced him when she touched it and Kenichi couldn't help but let out a groan.

She began to lower his pants until it revealed his boxers, but removed those as well until she was able to get a clear view of his penis. Kenichi became embarrassed as his penis was visible to her. Shigure was amazed at his penis as it was the first time she ever saw one in person. She was also amazed at how big it was. She then reached down and grabbed it with her hand causing Kenichi shake and moan from the pleasure. Looking at his face, she knew she was doing something right and began moving her hand up and down. His reaction was similar to her own and that told her she was making him feel good as he did to her.

Kenichi was amazed at how good it felt to have someone else stroke his penis than doing it by himself. He masturbated a bunch of times before and there were times that even Shigure was in his fantasies. But now, this wasn't a dream or his imagination. He was actually in reality and the very same Shigure was making him feel good.

"S-Shigure-s-san!" Kenichi moaned out her name as she increased her speed. She then stopped and Kenichi felt disappointed at that. He opened his eyes wondering why she stopped, but was surprised to see her lift herself up until his erection was above her own private part. Kenichi knew what was going to happen and he looked at Shigure with widened eyes.

"Keni...chi..." She moaned his name as she began lowering herself down. Kenichi groaned at the feeling of his penis entering Shigure's vagina and the farther it went in, the more hot and great the feeling of pleasure was getting. She then stopped as his tip touched her hymen and she looked down at Kenichi one last time. She saw him look back at her and she gave him the biggest and warmest smile he ever saw. She then lowered herself all the way down, her hymen breaking.

The pain she was feeling was nothing like she ever felt before. She fought in so many battles, some that even almost killed her, but this was by far the worst pain she felt. Kenichi on the other hand was amazed at how good it felt. Her vaginal walls were constricting his penis and at that moment he felt like exploding. However, when the pain went away, Shigure began moving. She placed her hands on his chest and moved in an up and down motion feeling the pain completely go away and instead feel even greater pleasure.

Kenichi watched as her breasts bounced up and down along with her movement and he felt hypnotized by them. As Shigure went faster, Kenichi leaned forward and once again took her breast in his mouth, sucking on it. Shigure let out a loud moan at his action. She quickened her pace and Kenichi started to match her pace. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her as she rode him and then they eventually began roaming throughout her body. From her waist to her leg and then to her back. Pulling away from her breast, he leaned upward and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and the two had their tongues battle it out.

When the two broke their kiss, they were coming close to their climax. They quicken their pace and both moaned each others name. They both reached their own respective orgasms. Shigure's cum soaked Kenichi's penis as he came inside his teacher, filling her womb with his white semen. Both disciple and his teacher gasped for air as Shigure fell forward onto Kenichi's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Kenichi had the back of his head lean against the pole behind, feeling Shigure's hot breaths against his skin.

"S-Shigure-san...that was amazing..." He told her as she smiled, glad that he thought the same thing as she did.

"Yes...it did..." She responded as the two stayed in that same spot, their heart beats calming down.

"Kenichi-san! Shigure-san! We're home!" At the sound of Miu's voice, both Kenichi and Shigure's eyes widened.

**The End**


End file.
